Storm
by EyeoftheHurricane
Summary: 17 year old Storm (Anna Mei Kai) ventures to New York City to find out more about herself and her ability to control water. She seeks out an old friend of her father's to continue her training in ninjutso after her family was murdered by the Shredder less than a year ago. Only to meet four mutant ninja turtles, and face the darkest villian New York City will ever see.
1. Prologue

When I was about 5 years of age, my parents took me and my little sister to New York City for the Elam family reunion. Being half Japanese and half American, my sister and I had dark brown hair, dark eyes to match that color, and raised cheekbones. Though my sister did have smaller eyes than me.

My father, Daijiro Kai, was born and raised in a small town in Japan. There, he learned the martial art of ninjutso, the art of the ninjas. He was young when he became a master, only 18. Then he moved to the United States and met my mother, Rachel Elam, soon to be Rachel Kai. My father never told us why he left Japan so suddenly, but he was glad he did.

Anyway, my sister and I grew up in Virginia, so going to a big city was a big deal, even though my sister was too young to really understand. All I can really remember from that trip was the day the changed my life and my family's life.

It was a rainy day, and I was playing in the puddles as we walked back to our hotel after the reunion. Three strange men, who seemed to be triplets or maybe even clones walked past us. One of them was carrying a small bag, that had something glowing inside of it. Me, being a curious 5-year-old, ran over to them and asked what was glowing in the bag.

"A child." One of them said. "A child has approached us. The child who has approached us appears to not be a threat."

"But the child who has approached us might have a weapon which could us or the thing that we carry." Another one of the said.

"I'm just curious." I said, tilting my head to the side. "What is it?"

"I have detected a weapon. The father of the child who has approached us has a weapon. The father of the child who has approached us is a threat.." The one with the bag said. "If the father is a threat, he knows about the mutagen that is inside this bag."

"Mutagen…" My father muttered. He did know something about it. A few years earlier, when my mom just found out she was pregnant with me, one of my dad's friends from Japan called him with a warning about mutagen. The friend who called him apparently got some on him, and mutated into a giant rat. His name was Hamato Yoshi.

My father charged the men, pulling out his small knife. They went down easily, but during that process the bag flew into the hair, a canister of green mutagen came flying out of it, and fell on top of me. I screamed as the canister broke and the ooze covered a small portion of my skin. I felt pain surge throughout my body. I was mutating.

My hair turned white, and my eyes ice-blue. The rain around me had stopped in mid-air, and began circling around me. All attention was on me now.

The three men ran as my father approached me. "Anna Mei." He paused. "Let's go home."

My father trained me and my sister in ninjutso for many years after that, wanting us to be able to protect ourselves if he wasn't around. The meditation helped me control my abilities to control water.

I was 16 when we were attacked by an evil ninjutso master who was known as the Shredder. He knew of my father and his friendship with Hamato Yoshi, so he saw my father as a threat. He killed my mother and sister with ease, having a harder time with my father. I had my skin-tight, white uniform with silver armor plates on my knees, elbows, and shoulders. I had a strap on each thigh that held my two small staves with double-hidden-blades on each end. I had my bow and sheath of arrows and my grey, hooded cloak. Shredder held my father to the ground. My looked me in the eyes and mouthed, "Run. Do not show your power to anyone." Shredder stabbed my father in the stomach. My father yelled this time. "Run!"

The Shredder looked towards me and stood up. "What's your name?!"

"Don't tell him!" My father was gasping for breath now. "Just run!"

A tear escaped my watery eyes as I turned and bolted out the door. Shredder was chasing after me but the stopped to yell. "You are no threat if you are afraid of a fight!"

I stopped an turned around. "You will see me again." I sprinted in the nearby woods.


	2. Chapter One

I walked the silent streets of New York. Most of the city's civilians were sleeping in their warm, toasty homes. The winter was harsh this year, the chill biting at my exposed hands and face. I've been on this journey to find Hamato Yoshi for a little less than a year, after the death of my beloved family. Being 17 and living on the streets sucked. I know there are people out there who live worse lives than I do, but I can't bare the thought of someone suffering more than me. I hate to see, or even think of people suffer.

I braided my hair in to pigtails to keep them out of my face. I crawled up to the roof of a nearby apartment building and looked up to the moon. One thing I missed about the small town in Virginia was the stars. You couldn't really see any with all the bright city lights.

"Get away from me!" I heard someone yell. I rushed over to where the noise was coming from. I looked down into the alley below and saw five men attacking a red-headed girl who was about my age. She pulled out a bladed fan and started swinging it. She's had some training in ninjutso. But it wasn't enough.

I got a closer look at the men. They all looked the same…

The men who carried the mutagen!

I put my hood up and grabbed my bow. I quickly drew an arrow from my sheath and aimed it at one of their heads. I let the draw go and the arrow flew down to meet him. He jerked around as if being electrocuted before falling to the ground. Everyone looked up at me.

Two of the men continued struggling with the girl as the other two began shooting at me with some sort of ray gun. I jumped down, landing on top of one and putting my bow on it's latch that's connected to the sheath. I pulled out my two small staves and released the hidden blades. I spun around stabbing the other man in the stomach. He grunted and fell to the ground, without electric shock.

The girl had knocked one of the men down but still struggled with the other. I stabbed him in the head and he felt, with electric shock.

The girl huffed, trying to catch her breath. "Thanks."

I nodded.

She held out her hand. "I'm April."

"Storm." I said, firmly shaking her hand. "Where did you learn your fighting skills?"

"Uh…" She hesitated. "A friend's dad. He's a ninjutso master. I see you've had a lot of training."

"Yes." I nodded. I took of my hood. She almost jumped at the sight of my eyes. "I'm looking for a certain ninjutso master, he was a friend of my father's. He's the only one who can help me complete my training."

"Hmm. I see." April said. "Does he live in New York?"

"17-18 years ago, he did for sure. Now, it's unknown. He got in an…accident, and called my father after it happened."

April froze. "What kind of accident?"

I looked at the men lying on the ground around us. "I think they ha something to do with it. They had this…" I sighed. "It's hard to explain."

"Mutagen. The master you're searching for was mutated wasn't he?"

"Yes." I nodded. "His name was Hamato Yoshi."

"Hold on." April pulled out her phone and called someone. "Hello? Donnie? Can you give the phone to Master Splinter?" She stood there for a second. "Master Splinter, this is April. This may seem kind of odd, but I have someone next to me who you may want to talk to. She says she's looking for you, but she referred to you by your human name. And she knows you've been mutated." April paused, listening to the other end. "Her name is Storm, at least that's what she goes by." She paused again. "Okay, here she is." April handed the phone to me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, who is this, and how do you know of me?" It was him, Hamato Yoshi. I recognize his voice from watching old videos of him with my father.

"My real name is Anna Mei Kai. Daijiro Kai was my father?"

"Daijiro? I haven't seen him in years…what do you mean by 'was'."

"He's…dead. Along with my mother and younger sister. About 11 months ago they were brutally murdered by a man known as the Shredder. I barely got away."

"The Shredder…" He said. "Please give the phone back to April."

I handed her the phone. "Hello? Okay. Bye." She hung up. "Come with me."

I followed down a manhole and into the sewers. She led me to an abandoned subway station. Well at least I thought it was abandoned. She led me down some steps and I saw what looked like a house. A large rat came out of a near by room. "Welcome, Anna. I am Master Splinter, formerly known as Hamato Yoshi. Excuse the mess, I have four sons who can't seem to keep the house clean."

"Yoroshiku." I bowed. Yoroshiku is a formal way of saying 'nice to meet you.'

"Yoroshiku." He bowed back. "Please, come with me to the dojo. April, when the boys return, please tell them not to bother me."

"Hai, Sensei." She nodded.

I followed Master Splinter into the room he came of, the dojo. It was beautiful, with a large tree in the center of it. "Anna, why do you call yourself Storm."

"Because my name is dangerous. The Shredder is looking for me, so I stay away from people and when I have to get near them, I give them the name Storm."

"Hmm. That makes perfect sense. Reminds me of why I became Master Splinter." He smiled. "So why did you come here?"

I sighed. "I knew that you were the only one who could help me. I'm not done with my training yet. And I'm…different."

"Different how?"

"I don't really want anyone to know, but I know that I can trust you." I took a deep breath. "See how my hair is white, and my eyes are ice-blue? Well they weren't always like this. I used to have dark hair and dark eyes. When I was young, my family came to New York for my mom's family reunion, and there were these guys, they all looked the same. And they had a bag. I was curious so I asked them what was in it. The called my father a threat and attacked us. The bag dropped on me and a canister of mutagen broke on my skin and covered me in it."

"That is the only change in appearance which is strange, but there's something more, isn't there?" he asked.

I nodded. I held my hands in front of me. I pulled some of the water out of the air and it floated above my hands a small orb. "I can control water, even the water that you can't see at first." I released the water back to it's original place.

"Very interesting. Your secret is safe with me. And you're welcome to stay here and train along with my sons." A loud band come from the other room, followed by loud talking. "Speaking of which, they are home."


	3. Chapter Two

I followed Master Splinter into the other room. Four mutant turtles were there, all wearing different colored masks and had different weapons. "Boys!" They all looked over. "This Anna Mei Kai. Outside of the sewers, call her Storm for protection of her identity. She will be living and training with us from now on. She is the daughter of my old friend, Daijiro Kai."

The one wearing orange ran up to me. "Hi! My name is Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey.

"I'm Donnie!" The purple one called from his lab. He must be the smart one.

"Raph." The one wearing red walked over and shook my hand. "We've heard many stories of your father, he is an honorable man."

"Whoa there!" Mikey gasped. "Is Raph being nice?!"

"Hey! I can be nice! Sometimes!" Raph snapped.

The one wearing a blue mask came up to me. "My name is Leonardo. I prefer Leo. Welcome to the team."

"Thanks." I smiled to all of them.

"Anna." Master Splinter said. "You'll be rooming with April."

April took me to our room. "I'm glad I have a bunk bed." She smiled. "Thanks for saving my butt tonight. Shows how much more training I need."

"It only takes time." I smiled back. "Ever seen A Bug's Life?"

"Yes." She nodded. "It was one of my favorite movies growing up."

I picked up a little pebble on the ground and handed it to her. "Pretend the rock is a seed…"

"With a little water and sunshine, it was grow into a tree. But it takes time." April smiled.

The next morning we all went into the dojo. Master Splinter was standing there patiently. "Today, we will practice one on one. Don't try to hurt your opponent, just try to take them down. But today, there's a catch: no weapons." We all put our weapons in a pile and Master Splinter paired us off. "April will fight Anna, Mikey will fight Leo, and Raph will fight Donnie." He paused. "Begin."

April looked at me. "I already lose. But It's not training if I don't try." She charged at me and I quickly stepped aside. She charged again but I ducked under, tripping her. I flung herself up and kicked at me. I grabbed her leg and lifted up, throwing her back onto the ground.

"April, Mikey, and Donnie. You're all out." He turned to Leo, Raph, and I. "You three will fight against each other at the same time. Begin."

"Raph, get Storm out of our way so we can fight." Leo smirked.

"It'd be my pleasure." Raph smiled. Raph took a few steps forward. I stood there and yawned. He growled and charged. Like I did with April, I stepped out of his path. Unlike April, he quickly rebounded and jumped on top of me. I kept my balance and didn't fall. I grabbed his arm and threw him over my shoulder. He landed on his feet with one hand on the ground, facing me. "Tougher than I thought." He said.

"Can you give me a real challenge?" I asked.

He growled again and sprinted towards me. He jumped into the air, ready to punch me. But I was too fast. I kicked him in the stomach just as he was coming down, launching him across the room. He landed with hard and stared at me with surprise. He turned to Leo. "Good luck."

Leo looked at me. "Don't worry, I'll give you a challenge."

I smiled. "Bring it on."

He leapt forward, intending to knock me down with and aerial kick. I lunged underneath him. He landed and turned, expecting to find me behind him. Nut I was in the air above him. He looked up, shocked. He quickly moved out of my way as I landed. He punched me in the shoulder, pushing me back a step. He punched me in the other shoulder, but this time I didn't move. He thought he was going to win. He was wrong. The next time he punched I dodged and punched back, right in the middle of his chest. He flew a couple feet before landing on the ground.

"We have a winner." Master Splinter said. "I expected a performance like this from you, after all, you are Daijiro's daughter. How old are you?"

"17." I answered.

"Ah, I see. My sons are 18. I believe you will be finished with your training next year, along with Leonardo. Raphael will come a few weeks after, quickly followed by Michelangelo and Donatello. April had a few more years since she started so late, but that is nothing to be ashamed of." Master Splinter turned. "You have the rest of the day off. Please make good of it and bond with Anna, she will be patrolling with you tonight."

We all left the dojo and went into the other room. "Storm." Leo whispered angrily. "Thanks for embarrassing me." He walked away.

Raph walked up to me. "Weird. He doesn't usually act like that. I do. But I'm not now. He's a good leader, I promise. And he has a big heart. I think he just needs a little time."

Night came quickly. I had spent the day doing girl talk with April, playing video games with Mikey, helping Donnie build some sort of machine, and showing Raph some techniques that my father taught me. Leo pretty much avoided me.

Leo was giving everyone a talk before we left. "Remember, we need to stick together and be alert. Anything could happen at any moment. Donnie, you help April keep up. Everyone else, just do what I say." Leo glared at me. "That means everyone."

We followed Leo up to street surface. I overheard Mikey whisper to Raph. "What's up with Leo?"

"I honestly don't know." Raph whispered back to him.

We crawled up to the top of a nearby building. We started running across the roofs until we saw some thugs. "Purple Dragons." Leo whispered to us. He started to do some hand signals. Mikey, Raph, Donnie, and April leapt down to the alley way. Leo turned to me. "Stay here. Wouldn't want your pretty face to get hurt."

"Excuse me?" I shot back. "We both know I'm needed."

"Well not here." Leo snapped. "All you've done so far is make me look bad. My brothers will think I'm a joke."

"I'm not trying to make you look bad! And all I've heard about you from your brothers are good things, and they're all wondering why you're acting like this. They say this isn't you. I'm told you have a big heart, that you're honorable. Maybe you should suck it up and prove it. If you had _any _honor you would've dropped your loss by now." I said, clenching my fists.

Leo was pissed. He didn't even realize the army of ninja behind him.

A girl with short hair and red make-up jumped in between us. "She looked me straight in the eyes. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to kick his ass."

"Karai!" Leo yelled.

She turned to face him. "Long time no see, Leonardo. My father's been expecting you. Good thing he's on his way."

Raph, Mikey, Donnie, and April made their way back up. They immediately began fighting the army of ninjas.

Karai glanced at me. "Meet the Foot Clan, princess."

"Princess?" I snapped. "_Never_ call me a princess!"

"Karai!" A deep, familiar voice rang in the air.

"Yes, Father?" Karai asked.

"Take care of the turtle." He said. "This girl has been on my list for some time now. I'll deal with her."

I turned to look my enemy in the face, but he was wearing a familiar, silver helmet with a face guard. _The Shredder._


	4. Chapter Three

I opened my eyes and shot strait up. I was having a nightmare. April was standing next to me. "You were screaming in your sleep. What happened?"

I took a few seconds to catch my breath. "It was just a dream." I panted. What happened tonight? I can't seem to remember…" I had a huge headache.

"Well, during the patrol, you and Leo got in a fight. You weren't hitting each other or anything, just yelling. Raph, Mikey, Donnie, and I were trying to calm you guys down after we fought some Purple Dragons, but you guys just screamed even louder. You turned to walk away. But you slipped on some ice and hit your head. You were out cold. Leo started laughing and said something about karma. Then Raph yelled at him saying that it wasn't funny, that you were hurt. We took you back here and Donnie said you just hit your head really hard, no concussion. Then we put you in your bed."

"Oh." I said quickly. _It was just a dream…just a dream… _

Master Splinter walked into our room. "Good, you girls are up. We're going to do some early morning training. Anna, how's your head?"

"It hurts a little, but I'll be fine." I said.

"Alright. Both of you, be in the dojo in ten minutes." Master Splinter left.

We were the first to arrive in the dojo, followed by Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey. We sat in a neat row in front of Master Splinter. He was slowly pacing in front of us. "Until dawn, each of you is going to be doing something that will help you and the team. You will be working in pairs, trying to lead and listen, trying to compromise and do what's best. Donatello and April, you will be working on a new way of aerial transportation for the team. Raphael and Michelangelo, you will be patrolling the sewers and subway tunnels, erasing anything that might show anybody where we are. Leonardo and Anna, you will be on the surface patrolling, and most importantly, learning how to work together and not fight each other." Master Splinter looked towards the door. "Begin."

I followed Leo in silence, all the way up to street-level. We climbed to the top of a building and started running the roofs. Leo glanced over at me. "It would be easier to work with you if you would stop making me look bad. My brothers look up to me, and ever since you showed up…" Leo growled.

"Please." I said curiously. "Finish your sentence."

He coughed. "Ever since you showed up, I became the bad guy. I don't even know what I did wrong. And I _hate _you for that."

"So you're going to blame me for your attitude problems?" I asked.

"It's not that." Leo snapped.

"Then what is it?!" I yelled. "You can't stand the fact that I beat you in one on one combat?! You think that I stole your spotlight as the star pupil?! Is that it?!" I looked at Leo, but he said nothing. I continued. "How could you be so ignorant?! Master Splinter teaches the same things as my father. They both teach honor! And clearly, you have none!"

Leo's eyes were burning with anger. "If your father could teach you so much about honor, why couldn't he teach you how to honor and respect those above you? To stop showing off and taking away everything that is important to me? Being a leader in ninjutso is my life! So leave me alone! If you father is so great, why are you here?! Just go back to him!"

I immediately stopped and faced the other direction. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I knew Leo was standing not too far away, watching me. I turned to face him, tears streaming down my face now. "I can't go back! You say I took your life away, you don't even know what I've gone through!" It started to rain, thunder booming in the distance. "My father is dead! Along with my mother, and little sister! I watched them die! I felt so helpless! My father, before he was lost, looked me in the eyes and told me to run. And that's exactly what I did because I knew that was my only chance. Sometimes I wish I stayed and died with them, just so I wouldn't have to suffer anymore!" I fell to my knees. "I lost everything. Staying with you guys these past couple days was the first time I slept indoors in 11 months, the first time I had a full meal in 11 months. The first time I felt wanted and accepted by someone in 11 fucking months. You have all of that, everyday. You have a family, someone to be there when your sick, sad, hurt. Someone to have fun with, to connect with, make memories with. I lost all of that. I have _nothing._" I cradled my head in my hands and bawled. I didn't care. I couldn't hide my feelings.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Leo standing there, the burning in his eyes replaced by sorrow. He got done on one knee next to me. He whispered very gently, as is talking loud would physically hurt. "I'm sorry." He took a deep breath. "I lost my head. I was so overwhelmed by jealousy and anger, I couldn't even think straight. I never stopped to listen earlier like I should have, and I now I've left a scar."

"You didn't leave a scar." I said, my eyes starting to dry up. "Just a deep cut. But it will heal."

Leo gave me a tight hug. This was the Leo his brothers have been telling me about. I could finally see his big heart.


	5. Chapter Four

**NOTE: I will be changing the cover soon! **

* * *

I sat on my bed with a glass of water. April had the bottom bunk, she was fast asleep. The room was dark, but there was just enough light to see my surroundings. I was using my power to lift the water out of the cup. I was twirling it around in the air, turning in into shapes. Unconsciously thinking, I shaped the water to look like my lost sister. She was my best friend growing up. And she was taken away from me…

I shaped the water to look like the Shredder, and I turned it to ice. "I _will _destroy you, for everything you've done to me." I whispered. The ice quickly turned to steam as I watched the Shredder's image melt away.

The next morning I woke up to April poking me in the shoulder. "Hey, it's almost time for early morning patrol."

"Okay." I sat up. "I'll be out in a minute."

I was the second to last person out. Mikey came sprinting out of his room. "I'm sorry! I overslept!"

We followed Leo to the surface and to the roof tops. We saw smoke rising in the north. "A building's on fire." Leo said. "Let's check it out."

We ran across the roofs, quickly reaching our destination. "The fire department isn't here yet." Mikey stated.

"Donnie, what street our we on?" Leo asked.

Donnie looked at his GPS. "Oh no."

"What is it?" April looked over his shoulder.

"This is Wall Street." Donnie looked up. "That's a federal bank!"

"And…?" Raph asked.

Donnie looked over to Leo. "There's no reason for a federal bank on Wall Street to be on fire! There's not even a microwave in there! And it can't be electrical failure because it's tested multiple times a day!" As Donnie ranted I saw a shadow move in the building. He continued. "So why would a federal bank be on fire?!"

The shadow was not rushing or freaking out, it was moving along with ease, unafraid. "To destroy evidence." I said. I felt everyone's eyes turn on me, but I kept mine on the shadow. The shadow grew bigger and a figure appeared in the window. All I could see were its eyes, blazing orange like the fire, staring right back at me. Everyone turned to see what I was looking at, but at that moment, the figure turned into flames.

"Storm?" April asked.

"I saw something." I said, meeting her eyes. "Someone was in there, and they saw us."

"That's impossible." Donnie said. "The fire is way to big for anyone to survive. And plus no one should even be there at this hour."

"I know what I saw."

Later that day, we watched the news. The fire was the big story. The reporter stood in front of the huge pile of smoking rubble. "The cause of the fire still remains a mystery. There were billions of dollars in there, far too much for the Federal Reserve to cover. The money is forever lost."

Donnie turned off the TV. "Damn."

"If the money burned with the building, how would they know if any has been stolen or not?" Mikey asked. "Maybe Storm did see someone."

"Mikey, for once you made a point." Donnie said. "But the alarm system would have gone off, and would've notified the police the second someone breaks in. The police had no record of an alarm."

"But aren't you smart enough to shut down the alarm system?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, probably." Donnie nodded.

"Then someone else probably is." Raph said. "Even though I hate to admit it, there's always someone better."

Mikey sighed. "So what are going to do about it?"

"Keep our eyes open." Stated Leo. "This is obviously not ordinary, or an accident. Which means we might have to get involved."

Donnie looked at the clock. "It's time for our midday training session."

We all entered the dojo. Master Splinter was waiting for us. "I have a powerful, dangerous tool to use today. I believe you are ready to use it, though it may not agree. It has to expect you, before it will show you."

"Show us what?" Mikey asked.

"An omen or a glimpse of the future." Master Splinter brought out this long, shallow bowl. He placed it on the ground. "Why don't you go first, Michelangelo?"

Mikey walked over to it. "Well what do I do?"

"Sit on you knees, and place your dominate hand on the surface of the water." Master Splinter instructed. Mikey did exactly that. "Now," Master Splinter continued. "Close your eyes, and feel it's energy."

Mikey sat there for a few moments. "I don't feel anything."

"Then it has not excepted you." Master Splinter said. "Donatello?" It didn't except Donnie, either. But it excepted April. "April, please tell us what you saw."

"I saw my dad." She began happily, a tear rolling down her cheek. "He was normal. He wasn't a giant bat anymore. Which must be we'll find the cure to the mutagen. And he was walking…" she paused. "He was walking me down the isle. I was wearing a white dress and veil, but I didn't see the groom."

"Oh, April! That's wonderful!" Donnie chirped. He blushed, quickly realizing what he said. "Your dad is going to be okay!"

Raph elbowed him. "Nice cover."

"Raphael, your turn." Master Splinter said. It didn't except him.

Then Leo went. He opened his eyes a few minutes later. "That was amazing." He turned to us. "I saw myself. I was walking down a shallow stream in a beautiful meadow. The water was clear and crisp, the sky blue, not a cloud in sight. Then I started flying. The view from above was spectacular. I flew over to the ocean, where it raised unnaturally, but not dangerous. It was covered in a soft fog, and I saw the figure of a woman standing on top of the water, but I couldn't see who it was."

Could he have seen me?

I thought.

"Anna." Master Splinter nodded to me.

I went over to the bowl and sat on my knees. "I'm ambidextrous, I don't have a dominant hand."

"Then put both." Master Splinter said.

I carefully placed both hands on the surface of the water. I closed my eyes.

The world around me turned into fire. I saw the figure from the building controlling the flames. He put the fire out and walked over to me. I could see his face now. He had ginger hair and pale skin that was covered in freckles. And his eyes were that blazing orange. He just stood there and stared at me. "Shredder will find you." His voice was deep and raspy, unfitting to his appearance. He turned into a giant flame, his face still visible among the fire. He laughed and disappeared in mid air. Everything around me was burnt and charred. I fell to my knee, unknowing of what to do. A tear rolled down my cheek and hit the dry earth. In that small spot, I saw life.

I opened my eyes and quickly realized I was back in reality. I looked at Master Splinter. "I wish to not share."

He nodded. He took the bowl into his room.

April looked puzzled. "Are you alright?"

I shrugged as Master Splinter came back out. "Now," He began, "Go on a patrol."

"In the middle of the day?" Raph said. "But somebody will see us!"

"You are ninja. Nobody should see you, unless you allow them to." Master Splinter replied. "Now go."


	6. Chapter Five

**NOTE: My new cover is almost done! I just need to color it! **

* * *

We were all standing on the roof of an abandoned apartment building, watching the stormy skies churn. "I don't like this." Mikey stammered. "Something isn't right."

"I've never seen a storm this big." Raph said.

"That's because there's never been a storm this big." Donnie turned to us. "Even in places along Tornado Valley don't see storms this big."

Mikey chuckled. "Maybe Storm can stop it. Get it? Anyone? Because her name's Storm!" He looked at our straight faces. "Psh!"

Leo had a thought running across his mind, you could see it in his eyes. "I don't think it's a storm at all." He finally said.

"That's because it's not." Everyone turned to April. She was holding her head. "It's the Kraang."

I remembered that April talked about her psychic connections with the Kraang once or twice to me.

"What are they doing?" Donnie asked.

April closed her eyes tight. "They're planning something with the Shredder." She was breathing heavily. "Karai is there and she's standing next to someone I've never seen before. His name is Tynan. He has ginger hair, and pale skin. He has eyes like fire."

I suddenly had a flashback of the omen I saw only hours before. I fell to my knees. Not only was I having a flashback of the omen, but a flashback of the past…

Aunt Mary walked in the door of our house. My mother greeted her sister as Uncle Matthew followed her, holding the hand of their son. My cousin was the same age as I was, born only a few months earlier. He saw me and tackled me. We both laughed.

"Anna!" He yelled with glee.

I giggled and pushed him off of me. "Hi, Tynan!"

My aunt walked over to me. "Hello, Anna! Can you believe it's your sister's first birthday?"

"No!" I smiled. "She's still a baby!" My sister was two and a half years younger than me. I was 3, almost 4.

I looked into my cousin's dark brown eyes, they were the same color as my own.

I shook myself back into reality. My aunt died a few months before the accident, and we never even spoke to my uncle and cousin again.

Leo was leaning over next to me. "Are you okay?"

I huffed. "Yeah." I stood up and turned to April. She looked puzzled. "I'm fine."

"Go home." Leo said. "I need to speak with Storm for a few minutes."

Raph nodded and left, everyone else followed.

Leo looked at me. "You're not okay. April said something that triggered your brain. You know something know one else does."

I sighed. "You're right. I do. Tynan is my cousin, I haven't seen him since we were 3 or 4. And when April said his name…everything connected. It was Tynan in the building. He was controlling the fire. He must have been mutated by the mutagen. There must be a gene in my family that…"

"That what?" Leo asked.

"Bonds with the mutagen." I didn't know those words would even come out of my mouth. "Instead of the cells being mutated, it's a bond!"

"But how who you know?"

I looked into Leo's eyes. "Because something similar happened to me." I turned my head away.

Leo grabbed my hand. "You can tell me. If not I understand."

"Let's go home. I want your brothers and April to hear it, too."

The second we got back to the layer, I made eye contact with Master Splinter. He gave me a nod as if he knew what I was about to do. Leo had gathered everyone around me. I sighed. "Tynan, the ginger-haired man you spoke of earlier, is my cousin. I believe he was mutated, that's why he has eyes like fire. He was the one I saw in the burning building, he can control fire."

"Should we be afraid of him?" Mikey asked.

"I'm not sure. We were close when we were tots, but until the fire, I haven't seen him since. If he's working with the Shredder, he is a threat, but I might be able to talk to him." I took a deep breath. "I believe there might be a gene in my mother's family line that bonds with mutagen rather than the mutagen mutating it."

Donnie looked confused. "If that's true, how would you know? Is Tynan the only person in your family who has been mutated? And are you possibly related to April?"

"I'm not related to April, at least not closely related. It's possible that we could be cousins, very distant cousins. And Tynan isn't the only mutant in my family." I said.

"Then who is?" Donnie asked.

I looked at the ground. Leo spoke. "Storm?"

I looked back up. "It's me."

"Really?" Raph asked.

"Yes, really. It happened a long time ago, when I was 5. My eyes and hair used to be dark brown, then I got covered in mutagen and it changed. And that's not the only thing that changed." I closed my eyes and focused on the air in front of me. I carefully pulled the water out. I opened my eyes to see the astonished looks on everyone's faces. I shaped the water into a snake and froze it. I used my powers to put it in Leo's hands.

He looked up at me and smiled. "This is amazing."

Time came for the evening patrol and we headed up. Raph was running beside me. "Have you met Casey yet?"

"Nope." I said.

"That blows. If I could, I would replace Mikey for him." Raph laughed.

"Hey!" Mikey was on the other side of me. "I heard that!"

"Good!" Raph yelled jokingly.

We stopped on a tall building to get a bird's-eye view of the city. Suddenly, there was a ring of fire surrounding us.

I felt something sharp hit my neck. I grabbed at it and found a stun dart. I began to feel really dizzy and I collapsed onto the ground. Barely conscious, I could see the same thing happen to my friends.

My eyes fluttered closed, and unconsciousness claimed me.


	7. Chapter Six

**Like the new cover? :D**

* * *

"Anna…" I could hear my little sister calling my name. "Anna…come visit me…Anna…" I saw her standing in front of me. She had a big smile on face. "Anna!"

"Rachel?" I asked stepped towards her.

She ran to me and gave me a tight hug. "Anna, I missed you!"

I looked around at the beautiful paradise. It seemed so unreal. "Anna, am I dead?"

"No." She laughed. "I am. I just wanted to see you. So I summoned you here. Your body should still be working, slowly, but working. You won't wake up until you go back."

"So is this a dream?"

"No. It's really hard to explain. This is like a place where the dead can meet the living, without the living being psychic. If I tried to meet you on Earth, only your friend, April, would see me. And if you tried to meet me in Heaven, well you'd have to die first." She smiled.

"Rachel, where's Mom and Dad?"

She sighed. "Not here. I was the only one who could find the way here. And I'm not allowed to tell them. They have to find it."

"Oh." I said. "Well, I'm glad to see you." I started to fade away.

"Someone's trying to wake you up on the other side." Rachel said sadly.

"Rachel, I promise you, I will avenge you. Hear me? I

will _avenge you, Mom, and Dad." I was almost gone. "I promise."_

I was strapped to a table. Tynan was standing next to me. "You're finally awake. It's time for your interrogation."

"Interrogation?"

"You don't ask the questions, I do." He sounded harsh.

"You don't scare me, Tynan." I said.

"First question," He started. "How the hell do you know my name?"

"What, you don't remember me?" I asked.

"I have no idea who you are."

"Okay." I said. "Imagine with dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes."

He looked at me. His facial expression immediately changed. "Anna?"

"Surprise!" I said sarcastically.

"So Shredder kept his word…" Tynan turned and face with way. "He let you live and killed everyone else."

"You know that Shredder killed my family? And you didn't do anything about it?!"

"I gave him your address. I asked him not to kill you because you were my closest friend as a tot. He did all this while I burned my own father to death."

"Tynan, how could you?" I was crying now. "Because of you I lost everything I had!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Keeping me alive is the worst mistake you'll ever make! I'll kill you!"

Tynan started laughing. "Such a _girl_. Get over it. And if you think you can kill me, you must have and IQ of 0." His hand lit on fire. "I have something you don't, a power that can't be defeated. Shredder and the Kraang gave me these powers, to fight with them. Because I'm completely evil. You can't do shit."

He was wrong. He didn't noticed the huge ball of water, bigger than both of us combined, floating right behind him.

"You had your chance, Anna." He continued. "Now you get to die. Say hi to Daijiro for me." He smiled the most evil smile I've ever seen. It was disgusting. He held up his hand, and shot fire at me, expecting me to burn, but I was faster. We were both completely underwater. His fire power was useless.

I was able to free myself from my bindings. Tynan was trying frantically to get air and to hurt me. I grabbed on to him and froze him so he couldn't move. I placed him on the table and tied him up. I grabbed some duct tape and turned the water back into air. I put a piece of duct tape over his mouth before he could yell. "Right, I can't do shit." I walked over to the door then looked over my shoulder. "I believe there is still good in you. This is your last chance."

I walked out the door and locked it behind me, glad to have grabbed his keys. The hallway had several doors like the one I came out of. I guess I had to check them all. The first door I opened. Nothing. The next. Nothing. Door after door I found nothing. When I opened the last door, my eyes fell across an unconscious Leo. Not unconscious…dead.

I ran over him. He had no pulse, and he wasn't breathing. "No, no, no, no…"I whispered to myself.

"Storm?"

I turned around. Raph was standing in the doorway. "I escaped. I found Donnie and April. They heard Mikey scream so they ran to him. I went to find you and Leo." Raph looked behind me. "Is he…"

A felt a tear escape my eyes. "Dead. But he hasn't been dead long. He's still warm." Turtles naturally have cold blood, but when the guys were mutated, they had some human characteristics, warm blood being one them. "There's a chance to save him."

"What that? CPR?"

I nodded. I carefully placed my hands on Leo's chest. I pushed in as hard as I could and pumped several time. I broke his plastron and heard his ribs crack. That's how I knoe I was doing it right. I gave him mouth to mouth resuscitation. After a few large breaths of air, I looked up. Raph looked at Leo's chest. "I'll pump." He said. "You give him air."

And that's exactly what happened. Within a few moments Leo was breathing on his own again. He was alive. But barely. "We need to get him out of here." I said.

Raph picked him up and we stepped into the hallway. Mikey, Donnie, and April were running towards us. Mikey was yelling. "We found our weapons!" They were carrying everyone's weapons. Mikey put Raph's weapons in is belt and I took mine from April. We all ran down the hall trying to find an exit.

April suddenly stopped and looked at a window. "This way!"

We followed her over. There was a 50 drop into a river. I opened the window. "You guys will be safe with me in the water."

I jumped and lifted the water up to catch me. April jumped next and I caught her, followed by Mikey. Raph was still holding Leo when he jumped, and they landed in the water safely. Donnie was last. We reached the shore on the other side.

"Let's get home." Donnie said. We all agreed with him quickly.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Sorry, this chapter's short.**

* * *

Leo was still unconscious when we returned to the lair. Master Splinter rushed out. "What has happened?"

Mikey and Donnie began to tell Master Splinter while I helped Raph put Leo on the couch. April was looking for some medical supplies.

I clenched my fists. "I will not let the Shredder win. Not again…" Images of my beloved family flew through my head. I fell to my knees. "I will not fail."

Raph walked over to me. "Storm, go get some rest."

I nodded and headed of to bed.

_I was standing in a white nothingness. I suddenly saw Leo walking around, so I called to him. "Leo!"_

_He spun around and smiled as he saw me. "Storm!" He ran over and hugged me. "Storm, what is this place?"_

_"I don't know." I said._

_"I don't want to be here anymore. I've been wandering around here for what seems like forever." Leo looked down. "I don't even know how I got here. The last thing I remember is seeing you get hit with a dart, then feeling one hit me."_

_"I don't know how long ago that was." I realized. "I remember that, too. Then I remember seeing my sister…then waking up. I was strapped to a table. I confronted Tynan and escaped. I never thought he could be so evil. I searched for you guys, then I found you…you were dead. Then Raph found us, and we gave you CPR. Sorry about your broken ribs and plastron, by the way. It was the only way to save you. Then We ran into the others and jumped out of a window, 50 feet above water. And then we went home."_

_"So why haven't I waken up yet?" he asked._

_"I-I don't know. Your breathing on your own, and your heart is beating. You might be in a coma."_

_"What? No, I can't be. I have to protect you guys." Leo stepped closer to me. "I've only known you for a few days…I think. But I feel some sort of connection. When I touched the magic water and saw the girl on the ocean, I think I was looking at you." A tear rolled down his cheek. "I think I know how to wake up…"_

_"How?" I asked. "Is there anything I can do to help?"_

_"I'll show you." Leo pulled me close and kissed me, right on the lips. I have magical powers, but I've never experienced a magic like this. He pulled away. "You have to do that. When you wake up, kiss me."_

_I nodded. I was starting to fade away. I smiled. "I'll see you soon."_

_He smiled back at me._

I opened my eyes. I could hear April's slowed breathing on the bunk underneath mine, a sigh that she was asleep. I crawled out of bed and walked into the main room. There was no sound anywhere. Leo was still on the couch. I crept over to him and gazed at his closed eyes. "It's time to wake up." I whispered. I looked around to make sure no one was watching. I bent over and planted one on Leo's lips. Soon enough, I could feel him kissing back.

He opened eyes and smiled at me. "Hey." He tried to sit up but grunted in pain. "Right. Broken ribs and plastron."

"I said I was sorry." I smiled back at him. I never knew I could have feelings for someone like this, someone who hated only a few days ago.

"Leo?" Donnie had crawled out of his room. He was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Leo! You're awake!"

At Donnie's yell, everyone started emerging from their rooms.

We were all happy and joyous, until we turned on the news. The entire city was on fire.

"Tynan, no…" I whispered. I stood up and walking to the door.

"Storm, you can't go out there, not without help." Leo said.

"I have to." I said over my shoulder. "This is my battle, and I have to fight it alone."


	9. Chapter Eight

"I'm not letting you go alone!" Leo yelled.

"It's just too dangerous." Raph agreed.

"I have to! I have to avenge my family!" Tears were streaming down my face.

"Anna." Master Splinter walked over to me. "I understand how you feel. Long ago, Shredder burned down my home, killed my wife, and raised my daughter into a monster."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Master Splinter." I lowered my head in respect.

"We are your family, too." Master Splinter continued. "We will fight together."

I took a deep breath. "Then let's go." Everyone followed me up to the surface. The air was filled with thick smoke, fire was blazing around every corner, and you could hear the screams of innocent people all around. "I've been with you guys for barely a week, and this kinda shit is already happening."

"Mikey, Raph. Attack anything that is a danger to this city. Donnie, April, try and locate Tynan. Master Splinter…?" Leo looked to his adopted father.

"You decide what I do, Leonardo. You are a good leader, and I trust your judgment."

"Hai, Sensei." Leo bowed. "Come with me. We're to find Karai and Shredder. Storm, I know how badly you want to Shredder, but you're the only one with the power to put out this fire. As you're working, have Donnie and April give you Tynan's coordinates."

I nodded.

"And be careful." I could see a look of worry in his eyes.

"You, too." I turned and ran the other direction. The air was too dry to pull enough water out of it, I needed the river. Within minutes I came across it's banks. I took a deep breath. I lifted the water from the river, lifted myself as well. I was almost flying. I sent some of the river into the sky, and mixed it with the clouds. It began to rain. I covered the land in a thick mist. The fire was dying down, but I needed more water.

I kept pulling water from the river, then I heard a voice behind me. "Hello, Anna."

I turned around. "Tynan." He was using fire to propel himself into the air, as I was with water.

"I honestly didn't expect you to have power, that is until you trapped me."

"This time, it isn't going to be a trap. You've gone too far."

"We'll see who lives after this." Tynan smiled. "I'd bet a lot of money on myself." He started blowing dozens of fireballs at me. I blocked almost everyone of them, but I was hit.

I screamed as one grazed my arm. I threw balls of water and ice towards him. This went on and on, both of us occasionally getting hit. I was being pushed back, until I realized I was a few feet above the roof of a building. I kept dodging the fire balls until I heard Leo yell. "Storm, look out!"

I turned to see him standing on the room. Then Karai came out of nowhere and struck to the roof. All the water I was controlling dropped. Leo tackled Karai off of me, but then Tynan held me down. "It's over for you, Anna. Now you get to join your family…except for your sister."

"What about my sister?!" I yelled, anger flooding through my veins.

"Oh you don't know? After you abandoned your house, Shredder brought into the Foot HQ. She was barely breathing." Tynan smiled. "Then we gave her to the Kraang. She's a test subject. But she's not in New York, Virginia, or even the east coast! She's far, far away. But still alive."

She's not dead. But, she contacted me in my sleep and said she was dead. No, she said we were where the dead could meet the living…could the living meet the living there? It was a dream…and a reality.

"I _hate _you." I growled through my teeth.

"I know you do." he laughed. "And now you'll die." He put his fist in the air and it filled with fire.

I needed water, but the air was dry again. Water could be found anywhere, I just had to find it. But I had no time. Wait!

I threw his fist at me and froze. He tried to talk but he couldn't, he couldn't even control his power.

I used my mind to lift him off me, Leo and Karai watching with wide-eyes. I gazed at him. "Did you know people are 75% water? Or is it more than that? It's in your blood. Right now, I control everything you control, even your ability." I put all the fire out and filled the air with water. "Now how do you feel about that?" I straightened out his body, and freed his mouth so he could talk. I smiled. "Any last words?"

"Fuck you!" He spat.

I froze all the water inside him. His skin instantly lost color and he was dead within minutes.

Karai took a few steps back. "You won't win! Shredder will you!" She fled.

Leo ran over to me. "Remind me never to piss you off."

I smiled. "I won't hurt you, I care about you too much."

Leo pulled me close and kissed me.

"What the-?!" Mikey yelled.

"Never saw that one coming." Donnie added.

Raph muttered. "Light 'em up up up, light 'em up up up, light 'em up up up, on fire… Sorry bad timing?"

Master Splinter walked up to us. "Shredder is nowhere to be found."

"Damn it, he got away?" April asked.

Master Splinter nodded. "Yes."

"We'll have to get him some other time." Mikey said. "But now, it's time to party!"

"Actually…" I started. Everyone's eyes locked on me. "I have to go."

"What?" Leo asked.

"My sister…she's still alive. I have to go find her."

"Then we're coming with you." Leo insisted.

I sighed. "You can't. I don't know where to even begin looking. I just know she's not on the east coast anywhere. This journey is going to take a while, a long while. I don't know when I'll be back. And you guys have a city to rebuild and protect."

Leo's eyes watered. "But you will be back. You have to come back."

I smiled and touched the side of his face. "Don't worry, I will. I promise." I kissed him one last time.

I guy with black and missing teeth crawled onto the roof. I assumed he was Casey. "Hey guys, what'd I miss?"

* * *

**NOTE: Hey guys! I highly suggest you read my lastest fanfic, ****_Forgotten. _****There will be a third fanfic, that ties this one and the other together for more turtle adventures! ****_Forgotten _****takes place a year after Storm leaves to find her sister. **

**I hope y'all enjoyed it!**


End file.
